theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
March 10, 2015/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:03 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:04 Loving77 hey pweeb Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:08 Dragonian King hi guys 7:11 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:11 Dragonian King tree stump guy 7:12 Loving77 hiii silly 7:16 Dragonian King who wants to hear a story 7:17 Flower1470 I do!!! *gets popcorn* 7:19 Dragonian King i call it Whale's Backstory a.k.a. How Whale Got His Name And Also Some Stuff About The $10,000 Bill This is the story of where Whale's name came from and also something about a $10,000 bill. Once there was a dude named Salmon P. Chase. A great conspiracy happened and his father was actually a half-man half-fish guy. After Salmon was born his father disappeared for no reason and his mother turned into a flying whale and traveled around the world. On her travels she touched the lives of some random couple who later got married and named their kid Whale after the flying whale they saw. One day, Salmon and Whale both met and Whale gave Salmon the idea for a $10,000 bill. Salmon loved the idea and made it happen, but a few months later, Whale turned Salmon into a pickle out of jealousy because Salmon became famous for his idea. He created a new $10,000 bill with his face (crazy hair and all) on it, but the US government already took the $10,000 bill out of circulation and nobody ever got to see the $10,000 bill with Whale's face. However Whale eventually became even more famous than Salmon ever was when he got to be in Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal where they changed his name to Shark, which was (according to the producers) a cooler name. He was also in the parody Silly's Zexal where he got his original name back. Salmon was eventually forgotten forever because nobody really cared about the $10,000 bill since it stopped being used back in the 19th century and Whale was ANIME. Eventually some fat dude found Salmon (still transformed into a pickle) while raiding Whale's fridge and ate him. The end. 7:21 Flower1470 nice 7:21 Dragonian King tyvm 7:21 Flower1470 I think I've heard that one before though Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:24 Williamm258 hi 7:25 Dragonian King hi will if you want i can make a backstory for ugly hair man 7:26 Flower1470 No it's okay 7:31 Williamm258 So what's going on 3 7:37 Flower1470 4 7:37 Williamm258 5 6 7 7:38 Flower1470 8 7:38 Williamm258 9 99999999999999 x z 9000000000000000000000000000898hybgv54357890978663321qfhbnm76r222222111555666777788jh7op7:45 Dragonian King infinity 7:46 Williamm258 do you want todo another quiz :) If you win you get $5000william dollars silly 7:49 Dragonian King okay 7:54 Williamm258 With that creepy video I showed you last night what was the name of the show called Was it A SpongeBob 7:56 Dragonian King the marvelous misadventures of flapjack 7:56 Williamm258 Wasit B Challenger 7:56 Dragonian King :P 7:56 Williamm258 Or was it flapjack D 7:58 Dragonian King it was flapjack 7:59 Williamm258 yes Next question What is my hardest subject in school 8:01 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:01 Dragonian King bye peep ummm math? 8:02 Williamm258 No it was reading Loving77 couldn't handle the Anton-ness and left chat. 8:02 Williamm258 You one 8:04 Flower1470 won* 8:04 Dragonian King yay 8:19 Williamm258 It is time for the video for the day https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0q3DyT8ur30 silly lily 8:43 Dragonian King lol 8:44 Williamm258 did you love it silly bye silly bye lily 9:02 Dragonian King yes i did bye will lily guess what Williamm258 couldn't handle the Anton-ness and left chat. 9:13 Flower1470 what Silly 9:13 Dragonian King i bought you some creme de HEUGH 9:15 Flower1470 oh thanks now I can look even worse than usual 9:53 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily 9:54 Flower1470 bye [[Category:Chat logs] Category:March 2015